


【FHA/弓士】The Kiss After Sex_中

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, 弓士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: FHA背景下先性后爱的故事





	【FHA/弓士】The Kiss After Sex_中

奶白色的液体在汤锅中破开一个个水泡，袅袅的水雾升腾而起，鱼类特有的鲜香气味随之飘散，伴着清晨柔和的阳光，在小小的厨房蔓开安逸祥和的氛围。然而，正站在此处烹饪的两人却一刻不停地进行着破坏当下气氛的争吵。  
“香料放太多了，这种无意义又浪费的行为只会破坏食材原本的香味；配菜也放得太早了，你想把蔬菜煮成干柴吗？真是的，外表是个长不大的小鬼，料理的手艺也这么不成熟，实在是不像样。”  
“给我适可而止一点，这好歹是我家的厨房，还轮不到你来说三道四。再说了，我的厨艺跟外表有什么关系？”  
“哼，没听过‘相由心生’么？归根结底这些鱼是我钓的，料理的决定权也应该在我。”  
“明明是你自己自作主张跑过来，还好意思在别人家厨房指手画脚？”  
与热闹的厨房相隔不远的起居室里，金发的少女和戴着眼镜的长发女性似乎早已见惯了这场面，视若无睹地喝着茶。不一会儿，紫发少女拉门而入，将手中的袋子放在桌上：“Saber小姐，煎饼和铜锣烧买来了。”  
金发少女的双眼瞬间亮了起来，面上还维持着优雅大方的姿态，手却早已迫不及待地伸向了袋子：“谢谢你，樱。不好意思，总是麻烦你。”  
“没关系，我正好顺路。”樱露出一贯温柔腼腆的微笑，视线从桌上的零食飘向吵闹的厨房，一抹落寞悄然划过眼底，“而且，我现在也没什么别的事可做，一味地打扰学长家也太不好意思了。”  
Saber咽下口中塞满的食物，又灌了一杯绿茶，这才恢复了说话的能力：“没有这回事，樱对士郎来说就像家人一样，谈不上打扰。”  
Rider在一旁点了点头，淡淡地开口：“没错，要说打扰的话，也应该是Archer才对。”  
樱在往茶杯添水的间隙转向长发女子，语气温婉如常：“不要这样说，Rider，Archer先生只是好心送鱼过来。而且，他来的时候，学长总是很有活力呢。”  
轻啜一口温热的茶水，Saber露出了满足的微笑：“而且，Archer来的时候饭总是特别好吃。虽然士郎平时做的料理也一样无可指摘。”  
“看来Saber是个明白人呢。”男人将汤锅端上桌，转而面向身后的少年挑起一边眉毛，眼中的嘲讽意味不言而喻，“她会这么说，就说明你那点三脚猫功夫还远远不够看。”  
“才不是呢，你没听到后半句吗？”少年放下菜盘，愤愤地瞪了一眼嘴角含着讥笑的人。两个人就这么持续拌着嘴走回了厨房，连眼神也不曾偏离对方。  
“还真是旁若无人呢。”Rider推了推眼镜，平静地发表评论。  
“虽然经常争吵，但他们的关系其实很好吧？我从没见过学长在别人面前这样无所顾忌呢。”樱看着两人的背影若有所思。  
“今天的料理看起来也很棒呢。”Saber将零食推到一边，目光牢牢锁定桌上的菜肴。  
和煦的阳光笼罩着卫宫宅，时间在安稳的日常中平缓推进。夜幕降下，宅邸陷入沉寂时，不为人知的隐秘之事在主人的房间悄然上演。  
少年被猛烈的顶撞逼出一声闷哼，攀着身上人手臂的五指不自觉收紧，掐住了掌下紧实的肌肉：“唔……你轻点！”  
弓兵不以为然地挑了挑眉，发出一声短促的嗤笑，钢灰色的双目如鹰隼般锁住身下人：“怎么，不只是料理，连说好由我主导的补魔仪式也要横加干涉么？”  
“这个跟那个是……两码事……”少年在持续而迅猛的撞击下无法说出连贯的句子，仅仅压抑险些脱口而出的呻吟已然耗尽全力，只得咬紧牙关闭紧双唇，收拢四肢缠紧上方人，承受着对方越发放纵的冲刺。  
受制于人的感觉并不好，却意外地不觉得排斥。  
头脑陷入白热化的士郎并没有发觉，他已经逐渐开始习惯这样的生活了。

尽管已经习惯了弓兵从早到晚进驻自己的生活，但偶尔在宅邸之外遇到对方时，士郎还是微微吃了一惊。  
不过是碰巧被同学拉去帮忙救助困在树上的小猫，正当四人陷入困境时，仿佛是算准了时机一般，弓兵轻巧地出现，利落地解决了令几人束手无策的难题。在少年上仰的视野中，那个高大的身影宛如天降，皮靴落地时带起片片枯叶，一时间满眼都是黄和黑的交织。  
瞬间被自身的渺小压得直不起身。士郎保持着四肢着地的姿势，怔怔地看着怀抱小猫的弓兵，复杂的情绪在胸腔纠缠着横冲直撞，牵扯着身躯无比沉重。  
巨大的落差和无力感化作酸涩涌上心头。士郎仰望着理想的背影，不甘地咬住了下唇。虽然早就明白自己与对方之间存在的差距，现实却还不肯放过他，总不时将两人间的鸿沟明晃晃地摆在自己面前。  
望尘莫及的无望感将少年打击得体无完肤，哪怕对方出言否定自己的理想，他也无法出声反驳。士郎就这么一动不动地跪在地上，围观弓兵同少女们的辩论，又目送对方带着悲伤的表情头也不回地离去。  
心跳兀然乱了一拍，男人踏着枯叶的沙沙声似乎落入自己心底，进一步扰乱了本就难以平静的心绪。心脏时而被无形的丝线拉拽牵扯生生疼痛，时而坠入浓稠黏腻的深海动弹不得。  
支配身心的陌生情绪让士郎感到不适，所幸这种感觉并未持续很久就被莳寺枫大咧咧的一坐打断。他不得不专注于为四肢蓄力以支撑背上少女的体重，偶然间与小猫四目相对，唇角不自觉露出了一抹苦笑。  
当晚，弓兵并没有造访。士郎躺在床上辗转反侧，始终无法入眠。内心明明应该感到庆幸，却又仿佛缺了一块那般，空落落地难以平静。

士郎不记得自己何时入睡，只有转醒时的朦胧感提醒着他先前入梦的事实。  
随后，他察觉到了下半身的凉意和异常的湿意。  
“醒了？”  
熟悉的声音带着不善语气冷冷响起，猝不及防间吓得士郎一个激灵，下意识低头向声源看去，惊讶地发现弓兵正俯身在他两腿间，唇角上挑着看不出喜怒的弧度。  
“Archer？你什么时候……”  
少年的疑问尚未结束就被打断，男人的话音透着明显的不耐烦：“居然在仪式中途睡着，还真是没有责任心的小鬼。也罢，我一开始就不该指望你。”说完，英灵径自低下头去，用同冰冷声音截然不同的温热口腔包裹住了少年的欲望。  
士郎受惊般瞪大双眼，喉咙不自觉发出短促的惊呼。从未料想过的画面充斥视野，刺激感官，生理和心理的冲击感让全身的血液瞬间上涌。思维有片刻的中断，少年就这么维持着半坐起身的姿势呆怔在床上，一时间不知该作何反应。  
近在咫尺之人是自己理想的化身，尽管不肯对本人承认，但毫无疑问自己憧憬并仰慕着对方。而这个一直被仰望和追逐的对象此刻正匍匐在自己身前，屈尊为自己服务。这样的认知顿时让少年浑身发热，充血的大脑似乎快要炸开。  
面对英灵时从未有过的俯视视野中，自己硬挺的物事正被对方含在唇间吞吐，舌头不时灵活地缠绕而上，如蛇般游走过后牵扯出盈亮的丝线，进一步濡湿沾满黏腻体液的柱体。  
过于淫糜的画面让士郎烧红了脸，视线却无法挪动分毫。身体感受到的刺激相较视觉有过之而无不及，全身上下每个细胞都浸泡在舒爽的感觉中，名为狂喜的电流让四肢百骸都忍不住微微发颤。终于，少年在弓兵一阵用力吮吸中瘫软了身体，一直没有移开的视线终于被闯进脑海的白色闪电截断——

意识与视觉一同回归时少年正无意识轻喘着，脸上带着不自然的微热。与早已见惯的天花板对视许久后他茫然地眨了眨眼，两臂发力撑起身体，后知后觉地发现身体并不似往日补魔后那般酸软无力。  
迷蒙过后思维和理智逐渐回笼，一个可怕的猜测在脑海中缓缓成型。琥珀色双瞳攸然张大，士郎的身体僵硬了一瞬，而后颤抖着伸出手，慢慢掀开了被子。待看清内部的光景后，少年触电般缩回手，猛地捂住了脸。  
骗人的吧……  
过于逼真的画面在眼前挥散不去，先前令人飘飘欲仙的场景化为极致的噩梦，粘稠的感觉如同触手将少年层层绞缠，拖进暗不见底的恐怖未知。  
为什么偏偏是那个家伙……  
理智想否认这不忍直视的事实，现实却清晰而残忍地撕裂了徒劳的逃避努力。士郎察觉到自身发生了某些不愿承认的变化，让他感到本能的恐惧。  
万千思绪纠结缠绕成难解的乱麻，被本能压抑后丢进不见天日的心底一隅。不堪地闭了闭眼，少年狠狠咬住了牙关。须臾，双眼再度睁开时暗色的阴翳覆盖了原本清亮的琥珀色，化作浓稠的混沌久久未散。

“你说什么？”弓兵眉峰微蹙，一贯冷峻的面孔看不出情绪，音调却反常地提高了些许。  
士郎紧了紧双拳，认真地直视着面前人，一字一句地复述了自己的决定：“我是说，中止补魔吧。”  
话音落下后略显压抑的寂静笼罩了两人。弓兵没有接腔，脸上也没有任何表情波动，只是一言不发地打量着仿佛下了莫大决心的少年。士郎在这样无言的注视下无端感到有些心虚，不自觉垂首移开目光，有如芒刺在背般浑身不自在起来。  
尽管如此，他也不打算收回说出口的话。少年十指紧攥着微微刺痛手心，以这微小的努力支撑着身心不动摇。将这幅情景尽收眼底的弓兵微阖眼睑，从鼻腔挤出惯常的冷哼后干脆地转身。  
“随便你。”  
轻描淡写的简短话语让士郎愕然地抬起头，却只看见了飘散在空气中的莹蓝粒子。心脏被莫名的酸涩攫住，下意识张开的双唇僵滞片刻后又默默闭上。不愿探究充斥胸腔的未知情绪，少年毅然转过身，朝着英灵消失的相反方向大步离去。  
犹如逃避什么一般。


End file.
